elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Skoliver
Skoliver (Sk/ylar and Oliver) or Skyliver (Sky/lar and O/'liver') as Kaz likes to call them, is the romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. Oliver has always had a crush on her. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Skylar admits that she likes Oliver more than she realized. For the real life pairing of Paris Berelc and Jake Short, see Jaris. Other Names *'Skyver' (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Skol' (Sk/ylar and Ol/iver) *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver and S/'kylar) *'Olivar' (Oliv/er and Skyl/'ar') *'Skyliver' (Sky/lar and O/'liver') (by Kaz) *'Olivlar' (Oliv/er and Sky/'lar') Relationship In the first Mighty Med episode, "Saving the People Who Save People", it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero, and that he has a crush on her. In "The Claw Prank Redemption", it reveals that Skylar has a crush on him too. After The Annihilator turned Skylar evil, Oliver was heartbroken; part of him knows she needs to be stopped, but another part of him refuses to let go of his feelings for her. She turned back good in the episode, "Storm's End", and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Skylar gets jealous of Bree and Oliver being close. She then tries to do everything in her powers from stopping them from being too close to each other. In the end, Skylar admits to Kaz that she does like Oliver more than she realized, though she immediately denies it again. It's revealed ever since Kaz and Oliver got powers, Skylar is upset because it only reminds her of what she lost. The followers of Skoliver are called Skolivers. Moments Season 1 The Rise of Five * As Oliver was about to crash land into Chase, Skylar said "Wait for it," as she was able to tell it was going to happen, showing she knows a lot about what Oliver needs to fix about his powers *Skylar poked fun at how skinny Oliver is, saying that his ribcage is visible through his shirt, and how unbelievable it is that he has super strength. *Oliver mistook Skylar's very loud snoring (that he heard from down the hall) for Kaz's. *Oliver was sent to wake up Skylar when Kaz turned up missing. *Oliver shouted Skylar's name once it was pointed out that she was missing, and he showed the most worry out of the 4 of them. *Oliver says that he follows Skylar's "sweet flowery scent" whenever he's looking for her. *Oliver shouts "Get away from her!" as Roman approaches Skylar. *Oliver freed Skylar from the cage with his super strength. *Skylar looked very surprised after Oliver freed her, to which he told her to stop looking so surprised. *As the team was being trapped in Roman and Riker's ring, Oliver and Skylar got pushed up against each other. *Oliver began to lean his head on Skylar's shoulders, stating that he's okay with being crushed. *Skylar was holding onto Oliver's waist, and even after they were freed she still held on for a few more seconds. Holding Out for a Hero *''No moments or interactions in this episode.'' Power Play * When Skylar says "something smells good," he assumes she's talking about his sandwich, but she's really talking about the new windows. * Oliver accidentally sprays Skylar with his Hydrokinesis. * Oliver having powers upsets Skylar for reminding her that he and Kaz have powers while she still doesn't. * Skylar steals Oliver's sandwich in anger. * Oliver still believes that he needs to return Skylar's powers so that she'll fall in love with him, and they get married and live happy superhero lives together forever in a space castle. * Oliver says he measured Skylar's knees many times. * When Chase suggests they use coal to restore Skylar's powers, Oliver got worried for her. * Oliver tells Skylar that he, even though it was Chase, found a way to restore his powers. * When Oliver tells Skylar to put her feet up, she thinks it's because he wants to measure her knees and gets weirded out. * Oliver calls Skylar his "beautiful monster" before letting Chase inject her due to his fear of needles. * Oliver brought Skylar flowers. * Oliver jumped back in fear after seeing what the coal did to Skylar's face. * Oliver calls Skylar "shockingly beautiful" to cover up what the coal is doing to her. * Oliver says it'll be weird to be the good looking one in their relationship. * Oliver looks greatly upset when Chase tells him they just killed Skylar. * Skylar gets really angry when she finds out Oliver gave her coal. * Oliver refuses to destroy Skylar, telling Chase she means everything to him, is the reason he wakes up in the morning, and can't imagine his life without her. * As the Force Field gets destroyed, Oliver, worked by pure fear, says he's "taking that space witch down," and charges towards Skylar. * In defense, Skylar blasts Oliver with her Ionikinesis, knocking him back and down. * Skylar gets upset that Oliver was about to destroy her and begins to chase him around after he tries to deny it. * Skylar tells Kaz that it was Chase who restored her powers and not Oliver. The Superhero Code * Oliver spent the episode talking to imaginary Skylar. * Oliver wants to take a zap from Skylar. * Oliver stated he doesn't mind when Skylar destroys his belongings. *Skylar apologized to Oliver about blaming him for destroying Bree's stuff. *They shared a hug. Need for Speed Follow the Leader The List Coming Through in the Clutch Home Sweet Home The Rock Shippers * DragonEmperor99 * Stardust16 * EmeraldTulip * MightyMed123 * JakesterShortie * ShinxBoy1 * Duggie Davenport * Natkatherine * Leana Wright 2009 * Brallie4Evs * MilesJR * Lucasbionicman1 * Blur123 * Dr.Music922 * Regularman25 * Doctor714 Trivia * Kaz mentioned this pairing by name in Mighty Med. * Oliver failed to keep his promise to Skylar about restoring her powers. He technically fulfilled that once, but doing so turned her evil. Gallery Userboxes Code: Skoliver Code: SkoliverDate Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships